


The Not Cheater

by DanyDamn



Series: The Cupcake Tales [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Talking, Vaginal Sex, a little love for rhys, mostly fluffy stuff, needed me some rhyses pieces, officially not exclusive to handsome jack anymore, rhys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyDamn/pseuds/DanyDamn
Summary: An evening with the boy that was your relief from Handsome Jack





	The Not Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> A little love for Rhys

“Doesn’t this technically make you a cheater?” Came that adorably worried voice that only persisted to make the butterflies in your guts flutter like the dickens, an aspect of your relationship that for the life of you wouldn’t go away. You could never figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

With solemn eyes you smiled at him and swiped a few strands of brown hair away from his eyes.

“Jack and I aren’t dating,” You told him, hands sliding down from his face to rest on his shoulders. “It’s more of a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of thing. Well— minus the friends part. There’s nothing friendly about us.”

Meeting Rhys and starting this odd relationship of yours was what made you realize that fact. You never could say you loved Handsome Jack, but the two of you had such a compelling sexual chemistry together that it pulled you to him regardless if you wanted it or not. When it first started, a whim between the two of you one time at his office, you thought you felt something for him, thought it was more than just sex. But as time went by, as the two of you did nothing more than please each other physically, you came into the conclusion that that was all it was going to be. You’d come to this conclusion even quicker when Jack began to care less for your needs and more for his own the longer the two of you fraternized.

Rhys had made you realize all that, a boy you met once and tried to use for your own benefit in making Handsome Jack jealous so he could appreciate you more. But as the story goes, those never work and never end well, which switched your plan of deceit into a journey of emotion where you found affection in and from a boy that made you feel other things than strained physical pleasure. 

“Come on Rhys, you know this.” You added, but he only continued to frown. 

“It’s just that I’ve been hearing around the workplace that I’ve got something coming to me for messing with Jack’s girl. They’re calling you a cheater and me a—I dunno, some twisted version of a homewrecker or something like that? It’s concerning.”

“It would make me a cheater if I was devoted to him and he was devoted to me. If we were committed and monogamous. Unfortunately,” You shrug, leaning back a little as you adjusted the way you straddled him. “I’m just around to—…for him to use when he’s stressed out. People have woefully gotten the relationship wrong. I think Jack forces them to think of it differently than it’s supposed to be taken.”

You could feel Rhys’ hands around your waist tighten a little, and had to wonder for a moment if there was more to this conversation than he was letting on. 

The man that held you sighed. “I’m just worried for you. For us. If something bad happened to you because we’re together then I—”

With a finger against his lips you silenced him, leaning to rest your forehead on his. “Don’t think like that,” You said, removing your digit from his mouth. “Nothing is going to happen. I’m nothing more than a free prostitute to him and I’m most likely not the only one. There is nothing between us that would make him act out on you for being with me.” 

At the mention of the offending word Rhys winced, signaling he understood most of what you were talking about. If he understood more, you wouldn’t be surprised. Handsome Jack had a fair share of women like you in the past and even the present, and the stories of those women were not lost on the employees of Helios. You were just glad it didn’t deter this man that you held so much affection for.

In fact, that was the one thing about him you could never figure out; how he was so willing to be with you despite knowing what Jack did with you on a regular basis. 

As if he sensed your thoughts, the male’s hands on your waist tightened some more before he pulled you against him, arms now wrapping around you while he pressed his face into your shoulder. 

“I don’t want to think like that. I don’t want to think anything will happen to you just because I care about you. But I can’t help it.”

The hug was unexpected, but not unappreciated. Little things like this were what made you care so much for Rhys, yourself. With Jack it was fast and hard and rough. Over and done with after a bruise or two despite a passionate demeanor. With Rhys things we’re slow and sweet and even sappy sometimes, worship rather than self-indulgence. He took care of you and put your wants and needs before his own. 

A hand curled into his hair while the other rested on his shoulder as you pressed your face into his neck. Despite not seeing his face, something seemed off about him. He had an air of anger around him, something akin to vengeance. You didn’t like it, but you figured he had good reason to feel that way. Still, you wanted to make sure he wouldn’t do anything rash. From the many times he made you divulge into him some unfortunate events that took place between you and Handsome Jack, he grew angrier with every reveal. When his affections for you grew, he only got worse.

“I don’t want to hear anything about you trying anything against Jack, okay?” You asked with a muffled voice. “There’s nothing you can do about my situation. We just have to wait it out. Soon enough he’ll be bored with me and you won’t have to worry anymore. Promise me you’ll wait.” 

By now you had pulled away and were looking into those beautiful heterochrome eyes of his intently, searching for his answer. The air softened to your words, but that anger never left.

“I promise,” He replied with a smile so faint you weren’t even sure it was there. “I won’t do anything to Jack. I mean, I’m never going to stop worrying, but—I will keep my word.”

A grateful smile graced your features, and your hands lifted to his face where you held him, leaning for a long, sweet kiss. 

Rhys all but accepted it, his own hands clutching to you as if he was afraid of you slipping away. You liked the way that felt, safe and warm in his arms, as if nothing in the world could touch either of you. Even with the cool touch of his cybernetic arm you found comfort you’d never find with Jack. 

The kiss that started sweet began to grow in fervor, though the air of gentle never left the reason you began kissing in the first place. Leaning over him the way you sat he had his head tipped upwards while one of your hands threaded your fingers into his hair and curled. Below you began to rock your hips a little, a feat that prompted the male to paused the kiss and separate from you.

“—Wait, wait,” He said, different-colored eyes flickering through yours. “Are you sure about this? I know that today Jack wasn’t being carefu—” 

Again, you had to silence him, this time opting for another kiss rather than using your finger. When you moved from his face he still looked worried. 

You knew exactly where he was coming from with this. Earlier that day Jack had called you into his office after he came out of what he called a stressful meeting. Somebody had pissed him off rather immensely and he was looking to blow off some steam. If it had been any other time when the two of you began hooking up, things would’ve been fine. But here, after all the time the two of you had spent together he figured you’d be able to take it. You had, of course, but not without attaining a few marks that looked like they came from a fight rather than sex. 

“It’s okay,” You assured, your eyes half lidded and your noses touching. “I know you’ll take care of me. Don’t worry about what Jack did, just… keep kissing me.”

Rhys complied, leaning into you, gentle as always when your lips touched again. 

It wasn’t long (albeit longer than it would’ve taken with Jack) before the two of you had removed most of your clothing and held each other skin-to-skin while the kissing continued. Some extra touching had found itself into the mix, with Rhys’ human hand holding a breast while you pawed at his bared chest, marveling at the muscles he had despite not seeming that he had any when he wore clothing. 

Somehow, without having to get off of him, the both of you managed to removed your pants and shoes, struggling a little but coming out victorious. Now entirely naked there were no barriers left to stop what came next. 

Rhys had slid into you, eliciting the smallest of gasps from you (and a groan from himself) when he situated his cock fully inside. His eyes never left you, making sure he wasn’t taking things too far and hurting you in any way. You had to assure several times that you were okay, that you were fine. You didn’t mind that. In fact, him just asking made the whole thing so much better, because he cared. He cared what you felt and he wasn’t going to push things to any limit.

He was so sweet the way he held you so close and thrust into you, those gentle moans and his feathery light puffs of air against your skin being another aspect you found yourself wound in. The two of you never fucked like you and Handsome Jack did. In fact, you could never even consider it fucking in the first place. In all definitions of the word, this was love-making, sex being an act of not only sexual but emotional needs. You and Rhys needed each other both in body and spirit, and it came through like this, skin and quiet moans and a deep set for kissing.

Between this and the alternative, you found yourself liking this better.

You rocked yourself on top of him, feeling him twitch inside you while he aided in your movements with subtle jerks of his own, pressing deeper into you the more you asked for him. You loved how he listened to your requests, despite being caught up in what was happening, having an ear open this witch fulfill your desires. 

Rhys didn’t have the length or girth that Jack did, but in no way did it negatively affected the way he made you feel. Jack may have been pretty big and an expert in this sort of thing, but Rhys’ efforts were done entirely with you in his thoughts and not himself. That changed the game. Being cared for like this made the experience so much better, and you found yourself imagining the rest of your life feeling like this, with him. 

"R-Rhys!" You called out in something of a harsh whisper, feeling your insides convulsed and pulsate around his own throbbing cock as a powerful orgasm neared. Below you you could sense he was close too, his head tipped upwards and his arms squeezing around your midsection almost too tightly. If you had been looking down you would have noted how lost he looked, so utterly lost that the thought of him being in such pleasure would have brought you to climax alone. 

Unfortunately, being in the state you were there was no such ending, only a few more thrust and rolls of the hips before your entire body shuddered on top of him, your walls squeezing and clenching around his own pulsating organs until he, too felt the doom in climax. 

You loved the way he filled you up, almost to the brim whenever he came inside you. It was similar to the way Jack did it, but here things were different. As always, things were different between you and Rhys. 

When you finally managed to look back down at the man before you, skin coated in a slick sheen of sweat and the look of excacy slowly wiping from his features, you leaned in for a long, slow kiss. He held you with it, arms almost squeezing some more before you pulled away with a smile and looked into those beautiful heterochromatic eyes of his. When he looked like he wanted to say something, your fingers pressed against this lips.

“Let’s save that for another time.” You told him, putting your head on his shoulder as the tire of what you’d done began to set in. 

Rhys’ hands held you close, still situated inside you but refusing to move as the both of you laid back and began to fall asleep. 

"Not a cheater." You said, feeling his hand stroke gently at the back of your head. Yeah, you could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a really nice romcom today and it put me in the mood for some more fluffy stuff. Of course, I don't think the fluffiness is coming through like it should with the porn and stuff, but the idea comes across well enough. Also, with the addition of this The Cupcake Tales now sort of has a new context. 
> 
> Ciao guys


End file.
